Secret SOLDIER ReMastered
by kazza-spexy
Summary: The re-mastered version----Post DoC...She was thought to have died 12 years ago, so how do Cloud and Tseng know her? and what will happen when she awakens?-----T to be safe some swearing
1. Op 1: Beginnings

**kazza: I've decided to re-write this, most of the changes are small but meh *shrug***

**Cloud: Then why re-write it?**

**kazza: cos i wanna**

**Cloud: Whatever, kazza does not own Final Fantasy VII nor any of it's sequels/prequels**

**

* * *

OP 1: Beginnings  
**

'_I should at least tell Cloud' _thought Tseng as he entered the old building about one hundred miles or so from Junon, heading towards Midgar and Edge.

'_She's been here like this for about 12 years!'_

*beep beep beep* "CODE CONFIRMED"

*sigh*

He walked through the door and looked up at the chamber in the middle of the room a girl who looked about 16-17 years old was within her eyes closed in a deep slumber, she had long flowing black hair (a bit longer than Tifa's-in AC-), a claw on her left arm (like Vincent) but, apart from that she was nude_._

'_She'd kill me if she woke up now, but she does have a nice body…..damn I've been hanging around Reno too much'_ Tseng thought while he walked over to the computer opposite the chamber.

"Heart beat regular, temperature normal…hmmm there's still a little bit of the toxin though, damn I thought I got it all … guess I'll have to give her more antiserum" he grabbed the needle and injected it in the tube that hung out of the chamber

"That shoul-"

*ring, ring*

"huh?" he grabbed his mobile form his pocket and looked at the name 'Pain in the butt' it read so he answered.

"What is it Reno?" **(A/N: lol)**

"Yo, where are you with the chopper?"

"Out, why?"

"Well the boss man wants us to help the W.R.O. with there new operations"

"Operations?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya about it when ya get here"

"Hmpt"

"Thought you'd say that yo, anyways me, Rude and Elena are waiting for ya in Edge k so hurry!"

"I'll get there when I get there, Reno"

"Whatever" *beep*

He shoved his phone back in his pocket,

*sigh* he left the building -after locking up- and went to the chopper looking back Tseng whispered

"Guess I'll be seeing you later, former 1st class SOLDIER Katherine Valentine."

* * *

**As I said the changes are small so...**


	2. Op 2: Pick Up, Bet, Discovery?

**kazza: Ok this is the FULL pt 2**

**Tifa: good**

**kazza: ja...**

**Tifa: kazza doesn't own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**

**Op. 2: Pick Up, Bet, Discovery?**

"Yo, took you long enough" yelled Reno as he got in the helicopter followed by Rude and Elena.

"I could have made you walk there Reno" replied Tseng as the helicopter took off from the ground.

"Yo, you'd never!!" yelled Reno.

"He would" Rude and Elena murmured at the same time, loud enough for Reno to hear.

"So when are we going to replace the chopper that got blown up?" Elena asked

"Soon hopefully"

"Yo, what do you mean 'hopefully'? Huh Tseng?"

"That was the chopper that you and Rude generally used, and when it's replaced I won't have to stop what I'm doing just to come get you"

"…..yo, anyways the boss man **(A/N: for those that don't get it he's talking about Rufus Shinra)** gave me the basic gist of what we're doing to help the W.R.O. and-"

"Wait, when (and why) did he tell you??" Elena asked interrupting Reno.

"Well when you guys where on your little days off I was helping him with some…..stuff" was the quiet answer they got form Reno whose face was as red as his hair.

"Anyway…..you were saying?" said Rude after a small calm.

"Yeah, we gotta go looking for old SOLDIER members 3rd, 2nd and if there are any, 1st class too"

Tseng's breath hitched slightly though luckily the other three didn't notice it _'crap did I remember to delete all of Katherine's files off the Shinra database? I hope I did'_

"Are you ok Sir?" came Elena's voice snapping him out of his thoughts,

"ah, yeah… any ideas why Reeve wants them?" Reno stared at Tseng blinking twice,

"yo, something about check ups so none of em go crazy n' stuff like Sephiroth did."

30 minutes later at W.R.O. HQ

"Yo Cloud, did you guys get dragged into doing this too?" Reno said waving at Cloud and the gang. (Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII -Nanaki if ya like-, Cid and Vincent).

"Yeah Reeve said our help would be 'greatly appreciated'" answered Cloud in his quiet voice.

"I wonder why he wants all of us though, I mean going and retrieving former SOLDIER operatives seems a bit much for all of us" Tifa asked all of them, then looking around waiting for a reply, surprising the one and only reply came from the usually quiet enigma Vincent Valentine

"Perhaps some of them have already taken a turn for the worst, mentally of course". Everyone went quiet after that.

------

"Mr. Tsuetti and Mr. Shinra are waiting for you all in the briefing room." Came the chirpy voice of Reeve's secretary a few short minutes later.

"Huh? Rufus is here too?" asked Yuffie getting up from her spot on the floor.

"It seems logical that due to this being about SOLDIER operatives that he would be here, Princess Yuffie" replied Nanaki as he too stood stretching his joints from where said Wutai Princess (although she doesn't act like one) had being leaning on him.

"Yeah, that's true I guess" Yuffie said pretty-much skipping down the hallway that led to the briefing room.

"You've got too much fucking energy brat!" came Cid's voice as the others followed Yuffie down the hall,

"Nah, you just don't have enough old man" she replied to his comment, and then she poked her tongue back to the group whist bursting through the briefing room door(s?).

"Fork over the 1000 gil Rufus"

Was the first thing they heard when they all caught up to Yuffie, entering the briefing room.

"Huh?" was heard from the newcomers to the room, question marks over there heads wondering what was going on.

"Reeve and I made a bet, he said Yuffie would be the first through the door, I said she wouldn't" Rufus told them retrieving the gil from his wallet and handing it to Reeve.

"Anyways, to the reason you're all here. I'm sure some of you got the shot version?" Reeve asked

"Something about looking for former SOLDIER operatives, correct?" Tifa asked

"Yes, we have compiled a list of the operatives, the list mostly consists of 2nd and 3rd class, however there is one 1st class SOLDIER" Rufus explained

"There's a former 1st class out there?" Barret asked

"Yes, unfortunately…we have almost no information on them"

"…No info?"

"Correction Elena, almost no info, we discovered that _she_ may have been one of the reasons Genesis deserted Shinra"

"She? This 1st class SOLDIER is female?"

"Yes, Tifa. According to the little bits info we were able to dig up this 1st class SOLDIER is female with the initials K.V."

Cloud; who had been quiet since the mention of a 1st class out there, muttered

"Katherine Valentine"

"Huh?" Reno questioned looking at the spiky blond male who was leaning on the wall

Cloud straightened up looking around the room

"Her name is Katherine Valentine-" his blue eyes then rested on Tseng

"-but, you already knew that didn't you, Tseng?"

"She's fine, there's no need to look for her" Tseng said looking away

"You know where this 1st class is? And you didn't tell us?-" Reno asked

"-Wait a minute…that's where you were with the chopper earlier!!"

"You're point Reno?"

"My point!? My point is-" Before Reno could start ranting Cloud cut him off

"Tseng the last time I saw Katherine she had jumped in front of 9 poison covered blades, to protect me, before telling me to run"

"…she survived, although barely. Even now -12 years later- the toxin hasn't fully left her system" Tseng sighed remembering the tox-screen he saw earlier

Rufus sighed, he seriously wasn't expecting this to happen, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking in Reeve's direction, who nodded

"Tseng, you will transport this former 1st class SOLDIER 'Katherine Valentine' here to W.R.O. headquarters, so her physical and mental conditions can be fully assessed"

"But sir, the facility she is currently in is fully equipped"

"It doesn't matter you will bring her here, that's an order"

Reeve looked over at the others

"I'm going to allow use of the W.R.O.'s air ship, the medical equipment onboard should maintain her health. I hope you don't mind but could you all accompany the Turks?"

"Why?" Yuffie asked

"One piece of info we found regarding Katherine was from one of the training room reports, it stated that she had defeated Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth in a 3-on-1 spar."

"Woah, was she really that good?" Yuffie asked in awe

"Yes, I saw that fight myself, so did Cloud" Tseng stated

"We should go retrieve her then?" Nanaki asked

"Yes, lets"


End file.
